bioshockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Farandole des Prix
La Farandole des Prix est le nom donné aux distributeurs automatisés que l'on peut voir un peu partout à Rapture. Cette machine contient pas mal d'objets. La pirater aura pour effet de diminuer le prix de vente et d'autoriser la vente de certains articles non disponibles sans avoir piraté le distributeur. La Farandole des Prix se trouve généralement proche d'un distributeur de munitions El Ammo Bandito ou d'un Jardin des Glaneuses. Le président de la franchise "Farandole des Prix" est Lloyd Webster. On peut penser que ces distributeurs automatisés ont vendus des objets plus qu'appropriés au public lors de la Guerre Civile de Rapture. Cela pourrait avoir entraîné l'inclusion des munitions et du matériel de soins, un marché très juteux durant cette période de crise. Ces machines ont également été considérablement renforcées, les rendants très résistantes aux dégâts. Ceci est supposé car Jack ne peut que faire baisser le prix des articles en vente et non procéder à l'ouverture pur et simple de la machine lors d'un piratage. En outre, il y existe une Farandole des Prix dans le niveau Héphaïstos qui, lorsque vous souhaitez acheter un article, laisse tomber une grenade à fragmentation amorcée. Faites donc attention, surtout si votre vie est plutôt faible à ce moment-là. Prix Les prix sont aléatoires et, parfois, totalement scandaleux (par exemple : dans la Forteresse Folâtre, le prix d'un gâteau à la crème dépasse les 200$), mais la plupart des prix restent raisonnable. Ils semblent évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du joueur dans les niveaux. Voici une liste des articles vendus par ce distributeur et leurs montants (par exemple : $20 / $16 indique un coût standard de $20 et un coût diminué grâce au piratage de $16). * Azote liquide x100: $100 / $75 * Barre énergétique: $8 / $6 * Café: $5 / $4 * Carreau à pointe d'acier x6: $30 / $24 * Carreau incendiaire x6: $80 / $60 * Chevrotine 00 x6: $54 / $41 *Chevrotine ionique x6: $72 / $54 * Grenade à fragmentation x3: $60 / $45 * Mine de proximité x3: $75 / $57 *Munitions pour pistolet x6: $25 * Munitions antipersonnel pour mitraillette x40: NA / $75 * Munitions perforantes pour pistolet x6: $60 / $48 * Munitions standards pour mitraillette x40: $60 / $45 * Munitions standards pour pistolet x6: $25 / $20 * Outil de piratage automatique: NA / $60 * Pellicule x15: $15 / $12 * Pommes chips: $3 / $2 * Napalm x100: $75 / $57 *Seringue d'Eve: $25 / $20 *Trousse de soins: $20 / $16 *Vodka Chechnya: $3 / $2 [[BioShock 2 Multijoueur|Multijoueur de BioShock 2]] Les "Farandoles des Prix" seront disponibles dans le mode multijoueur, avec quelques changements drastiques. Premièrement, elles ne consistent plus en une interface, pas plus qu'elles ne nécessitent de paiement : utiliser une "Farandole des Prix" rechargera simplement la santé, l'Eve et les munitions du joueur. Les "Farandoles des Prix" auront une lumière sur le coin supérieur droit qui indiquera leur status : *'Lumière bleue': Une lumière bleue indique que la "Farandole des Prix" a été piratée par le joueur ou un membre de son équipe, et rechargera directement toutes les ressources à un cadence très rapide. *'Lumière blanche': Une lumière blanche indique que la "Farandole des Prix" n'a pas encore été piratée (neutre) et rechargera les ressources de tous les joueurs l'utilisant, à une plus faible cadence cependant qu'une Farandole piratée. *'Lumière rouge': Une lumière rouge indique que la "Farandole des Prix" a été piratée par un joueur de l'équipe adverse et si le joueur tente de l'utiliser, la Farandole drainera de la santé au lieu d'en redonner. Le saviez-vous ? Dans la version originale, les Farandoles des Prix possèdent toutes une voix de clown qui rigole, et la personne qui prête sa voix n'est autre que le créateur et designer de BioShock, Ken Levine. Toujours dans la version originale, on peut l'entendre dire "Fill (or cure) your cravings at the Circus of Values! Ha ha ha ha ha!" ("Assouvissez tout vos désirs à la Farandole des Prix" en version française). Si le joueur n'a pas assez d'argent pour acheter quelque chose ou si le joueur à atteint la limite pour l'objet désiré, la machine dit : "Come back when you have some money, buddy!" ("Revenez quand vous aurez de l'argent, l'ami!" en version française). en:Circus of Values Catégorie:Machines Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Piratage Catégorie:BioShock